Forty volunteers will be challenged with Norwalk inoculum 8FIIa on 3 occasions; 10 will undergo placement of triple lumen tube to investigate the pathophysiology of diarrhea caused by the virus. These studies will further define host immune factor to Norwalk gastroenteritis and provide needed reagents for Norwalk antigen and antibody detection and to clone the virus.